Vivir una Mentira
by Lovehaterh
Summary: Casarte con tu mejor amigo para no sufrir más por la ausencia de otro puede traer grandes consecuencias en un futuro.¿Hicieron bien en fingir un amor,convirtiendose en la pareja perfecta, para evitar más sufrimiento? Lean y descubranlo! Y dejen RW porfavo
1. Chapter 1

Wolas, toi aki de nuevo, con un nuevo fic, nueva hiostoria y nuevo argumento!Cómo muy bien sabeis, mi pareja favo sera simpre R&H4ever. Pero he decidido hacer la diferente. La histora empieza como H/Hr, pero la historia seguira y seguira dando muchas sorpresas, pero trankilos que aunq empiece con H/HR, la histora da mucho k hablar eh?Recuerden que apareceran personajes llamados " Ron y Ginny". :P. Además la historia esta puesta en R/HR por algo será :P

No em defrauden y dejen RW. Prometo acabar con el fic " El sueño de mi vida"

Pero em bino esta idea en la cabeza! xD. Besus!

**Capitulo 1**

Mucha de las personas que sobrevivieron tras la Guerra entre el Bien y Mal, fallecieron o lograron sobrevivir. Todos los supervivientes de esa terrible guerra, lo recuerdan como algo trajico y lo peor que les pudo suceder en la vida. La guerra sin dusa, había derramando Sangre Inocente por donde había pasado. Al parecer el señor Oscuro, no solo le bastaba con acabar con los que en un principio tenía en mente. Destruia todo lo que se encontraba por su paso, sin ninguna piedad y sin ningun pudor.Pero gracias a los aurores y mucha gente que se unio en la lucha, pudieron vencer el MAL.

Si, en esa lucha que todos recordaran, en esa lucha que cambio el mundo, esa lucha que acabo con la vida del señor oscuro, esa lucha en la que a veces las personas que as amado, tanto tiempo en silencio , desaparecen sin más….

Como es normal que suceda, en todas las guerras muere, sobrevive y desaparece gente, pero…¿ Porque simpre, siempre son las personas que menos deverian irse?

La vida es a veces taaan injusta, que nos hace pensar a veces Egoísta y Egocentristamente. Pero somos personas, y como tales, tenemos sentimientos y emociones que hay que sacarlas a la luz y no dejarlas oprimirse.

Este es un buen consejo para todo el mundo, pero muy pocos lo ponen en práctica.

No hay que ser tan reservado, porque si lo eres a veces los momentos y situaciones que te dan oportunidad de expresarlos…los echas a perder… en momentos que después de arruinarlos dices " Mi estupida boca".

Reconocer los errores de de sabios, pero si depeus de reconocerlos los vuelves a echar a perder, no ha servido de nada. Echandole la culpa a los demas, para librarte tu de algo.

" Mal de muchos consuelo de tontos".

Son tipicos errores que se comenten en la pubertad, pero si no aprendemos a reconocerlos, corregirlos y expresarlos como es devido, la vida te puede dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza y llevarte a dar, decisiones equivocadas, decisiones tan ekivokadas que acaba por vivir algo que nunca as querido, o que si lo has querido pero con otra perosna y momentos de la vida.

La notica en la que se dava a saber que " El niño que vivió", más conocido como Harry James Potter, se casaba con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Hermione Jane Granger, crearon una serie de polemicas y rumores sobre la pareja. En cierto modo nadie se sorprendió de esta noticia, puesto que eran muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, y simpre se les veia juntos por las calles de Londres, pero casi nunca mostrando muestras de cariños.

Se convirtieron en una de las parejas más famosas del mundo mágico y no mágico, puesto que, en la guerra, Harry y sus amigos tubieron que luchar también en el mundo no mágico, devido a la matanza de muggles inocentes.

Alagos, criticas y muestras de cariño se les daban a la pareja.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que, el echo de estar casados, no significa que esten enamorados.

Quizas estubiesen casados sin amor.

¿ Algo raro de explicar no creen, Estarán pensado, pero, cómo, dos personas pueden hacer eso¿Cómo pueden casarse sin estar enamorados?

Sólo una palabra lo puede describir:** MIEDO**

Miedo al tener que pasar una vida solos, miedo al tener que morir sin el cariño y la compañía de nadie…

Tras la Guerra, era normal que se hicierna famosos, pero ellos, sabían que, arrimasen quienes se le arrimasen, solo la querían por la fama el dinero y que otras cosas más. No sabrian que es el amor, el amor compartido con alguien. El amor correspondido.

Quizás si lo llegaron a sentir una vez, una vez ace mucho tiempo, quizas cuando eran jóvenes, quizas cuendo estaban en época de colegio, quizás cuando estaban en el peor momento y mejor situación a la vez….

Hace tanto tiempo de eso, unos 6 años aproximadamente, cuando tenian 17 años ambos, cuando el caos se desató, entre sangre, sufrimiento y muertes surgió el amor….

Pero ese amor se desvaneció. Así, sin más, pero no porque ellos lo quisiesen, si no porque se lo arrebataron.

Cómo ya dije en un principio, Voldemord(N/A: naaaah no es estremezcais! xD), había secuestrado a gente, voldemord y sus aliados, se llevaron a los seres más queridos de las personas que le podrían causar algún peligro, alguna amenza, con el fin de que si se los quitaban, estarían más deprimidos y tubiesen mas posibilidades de acabar con su vida. Aún asi, eso no bastó para que EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO muriese.

Pero, en cierto modo, arruinó las vidas de a los que queria hacer daño.

No se supo nada más de aquellas personas que desaparecieron, y aunque muchas personas intentaron olvidar , en lo más profundo de su corazón mantenian la esperanza. Mantenian la esperanza de que lo sacasen de esa mentira que había utilizado para refugiarse, de esa mentira….

Flash Back

_-Hermione ven a bailar conmigo!_

_-(Risas) Harry estas loco! Yo no se bailar!_

_- Cómo que no! Claro que si! Todo el mundo sabe! Mira yo!- decia Harry mientras bailaba graciosamente al ritmo de la musica con la copa de champang en la mano. Se encontraban en el apartamento de él. Normalmente hacían quedadas de esas, fuera, en la ciudad o en los apartamentos de ambos._

_- Que no enserio…- dice bebiendo de su copa_

_- No seas tonta ven- ice cojiendola de la mano y llevandosela a bailar._

_- Que cabezota eres eh?- dice soltando su copa en la mesa más proxima_

_- Uhnm….de alguien lo abré aprendido no?_

_- No será de mi._

_- Ya claro ¬¬_

_- De verdad! _

_-¬¬_

_-…_

_- Estas muy bonita- dijo Harry de pronto_

_-Vaya gracias- dijo una Hermione sorprendida_

_-No tienes porque darmelas…- dijo dandole una vuelta al ritmo de la balada lenta-…es la verdad._

_Hermione sonrió, algo ruborizada._

_-Te has puesto colorada_

_Q-que?_

_-Si te lhas puesto roja- dice sonriedo._

_-Mentira ¬¬' U,U_

_-Sesesese te has peusto colorada – dice Harry haciendole cosquillas._

_-Jjajajajaja Harry no! Harry para! Jajajajaj- dice mientras intenta librarse de sus manos sin ningún éxito,mientras caian al sofa de manera graciosa_

_-No! No hasta que admitas que te has peusto colorada!_

_-Jamás!_

_-No te soltaré asta que admitas que te ha gustado el alago que te he dado_

_-Nunca! Jajajajjaa_

_-Peor para ti_

_-Nooooo ajjajajaja porfavor para para!- dice casi derramando lagrimas de sus ojos de risa._

_Harry negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba también a pegarle pequeños mordiscos_

_-Jjajajajajaja esta bien esta bien! Lo admito!- dijo finalmente Hermione_

_-¿ Qué admites?- dijo Harry parandose_

_-Admito que me he sonrojado….- dice Hermione timidamente a Harry mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo_

-…_Y que más?- dijo Harry mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara de Hermione y lo ponia tras la oreja de ella._

_-Y…y bueno, me ha gustado que me dijeses eso…_

_Harry sonrió._

_-Eso es lo que quería oir…_

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces Harry besó a una sorprendida Hermione en los labios…_

_Lo demás solo llegó después(N/A: y no es asunto vuestro salidos! xD)_

_Fin del FlashBack _

Después de eso, la relación de ambos se devilitó, puesto ambos pensaron que fue un error…

Pero, pronto se dieron cuenta de que se necesitaban el uno al otro más de lo que pensaban…

_Flash Back _

_Hermione! Hermione abre la puerta!- decia Harry aporreando la puerta del apartamento de ella._

_-No Harry, vete, dejame sola…Necesito pensar- dijo ella apollada de espaldas a la puerta._

_-Pues pensemos juntos…, vamos Hermione- susurro Harry tras la puerta- Abreme._

_Hermione cerró los ojos enrojecidos por intentar sostener las lagrimas. Dio un largo suspiro, sabia que él no volveria, no volveria nunca….y eso la mataba por dentro._

_Sabia que Harry tampoco lo estaba pasando bien, el también habia perdido al amor de su vida._

_Pero ahora se tenian el uno al otro. Juntos. El uno al otro…_

_Hermione optó por abrir. _

_Y vió a un Harry delante de sus ojos. A un Harry maduro, atractivo y buena persona como lo era y simpre ha sido y simpre lo será, que la miraba atravez de sus gafas de forma circular._

_- Hermione…sé…sé que es duro para ti, pero también para mi…_

_- Harry yo…_

_- Hermione escucha…- dijo poniendodose delante de ella- cuantos…cuantos tipos, es decir, Chicos, hombres! Se han arrimado o…acercado a ti por…por sentir algo especial, por saber que pueden encontrar en ti el amor necesitado…, en estos seis años…_

_Hermione le miro con los ojos humedecidos. Abrio y cerro la boca varias veces. Sin proporcionar ningun sonido, tan solo el desplegar los labios lentamente._

_Finalmente, optó por sincerarse, de manera titubeante:_

_-N-na-nadie…_

_Harry suspiro_

_- Sabes porque? Sabes por qué Hermione?Porque buscan la fama, porque buscan el dinero, porque buscan a alguien que este realcionado con el Famoso Harry Potter…_

_- Pero no todos son así Harry_

_- Cierto, y no todas las mujeres son asi tampoco. Aún no he podido….enamorarme de nuevo, tal y como un adolescente, tal y como lo ice con….- Harry trago saliva-…supongo que tu también lo hiciste, aunque nunca me lo confirmaste, y no llege a saber si el lo supo, pero…-Harry cojió aire- Hermione, hagamoslo juntos, intentemos…-le cojió las manos- intentemos que nuestras vidas, que nuestras vidas vuelvan a cobrar sentido.Hagamos nuestra vida juntos…_

_Hermione parpadeó._

_-Pero Harry tu y yo…tu y yo no estamos…_

_- Enamorados lo sé- dijo terminando la frase por ella- pero podemos…podemos intentarlo. Quizás si…si pasamos, el resto de nuestras vidas juntos…nos demos cuenta de que si estabamos enamorados, que estabamos echo el uno para el otro…_

_. Hermione suspiro y se dirijió hacia la ventana del salón. Abrazandose a si misma._

_Harry era encantador, lo sabia. Lo conocia como la palma de su mano, al igual que el a ella. Era cierto que ambos, no habian conseguido una relacion muy estable en estos ultimos años. Tal y como Harry habia explicado, solo buscaban la fama. Era doloroso, pero era la realidad. _

_Quizas Harry si tenia Razón. Quizás lo mejor era olvidar.Quizas podian formar una nueva vida…juntos… Al fin y al cabo, entre ellos seguro que no habia mentiras._

_Escuchó los pasos de Harry que se situaban detrás de ella dudoso. Notó como este intentaba ponerle una mano en los hombros, dudosamente._

_Hermione se mordio el labio, volteando a ver Harry, que la miraba nervioso atra vez de sus gafas de cristal._

_Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa. Harry hizo lo mismo y seguidamente la besó timida y dudosamente. Un beso corto y solo roce de labios._

_-Me dejaste besarte….- dijo Harry, mienrtas con un dedo deslizaba sus gafas para colocarlas mejor._

_Hermione asintió._

_Harry se volvió ha acercar, poniedo una mano en sus rostro y chocando frente con frente y casi rozando sus labios._

_-Eso….- susurró Harry-…es un si?_

_Hermione cogió aire_

_-Significa un….¿ porqué no intentarlo?_

_Harry sonrió, junto a Hermione. Y se volvieron a besar, teniendo esa noche una sesión de pasión en el dormitorio de ella. Una sesion de pasión, sin amor._

Fin del Flash Back

Ha decir verdad, la notica de dicho casamiento, sorprendió verdaderamente a la familia Weasley. Ellos sabían que ambos, simpre han estado enamorados de sus hijos Ron y Ginny, pero desde su desagradable desapareción, y de eso hace ya unos seis años o siete, era compresinble que intentaran rehacer sus vidas, y si es con alguien de confianza…mejor.

Seguían visitando la Madriguera habitualmente, el echo de que ciertas personas no estén, eso no les quita el cariño a los demás.

La señora Weasley, era la que peor lo llevaba, y Hermione y Harry siempre estaban apoyandola y ayudandola a salir de su profunda depresión. Perder un hijo es duro, pero…¿dos de golpe? Es un palo muy grande, y más para una madre.

Aunque con el pasar de los años, parece que se ha ido recuperado poco a poco, además los gemelos y el resto de sus hijos( y su marido claro), estaban ahí para animarla también en cualquier momento.

Sobretodos los gemelos, con sus bromas y nuevos inventos. Prontó sería la boda de los gemelos, que la celebrarían juntos con sus respectivas esposas : Angelina y Katie, y seria más de una distracción para uno…¿no?

El casamiento de Harry y Hermione, no fue muy discreto por mucho que lo quisiesen. Harry era famoso y, periodistas no podian faltar.

Invitados estaban, amigos de la escuela, del trabajo, familiares de Hermione y los Weasleys. No eran muchos invitados, pero eran los sufientes. Como ya expliqué antes, Hermione y Harry no tenian muchos amigos dignos.

Pero en fin, el banquete fue alegre, donde hubo diversión, locura y…alguna que otra sonrisa falsilla.

Flash Back

_-Ejem ejem- carraspeó Fred Weasley poniendose de pie y con la varita haciendo que la cucharilla de la tarta golpease con delicadeza un vaso de cristal caro.- Me gustaría proponer un brindis…por los nuevos novios…- dijo Fred sonriendo mirando a Harry y a Hermione._

_Éstos estaban en su mundo, Hermione,quien estaba preciosa con su cabello suelto con unos tirabuzones cayendo por su pelo, que ahora era más claro y más largo, se encontraba jugando con un dedo mojado a pasarlo por el contorno de unos de los vasos de crital caro, creando un sonido melodico, mientras Harry jugaba con el pastel de novios, en el plato con una mano apoyada en la cara. Ambos ausentes._

_Sumergidos en sus pensamientos._

_Fred sonrió extrañado. _

_-¿ Harry, Hermione?- dijo este riendose._

_-Chicos que os estan llamando!- dijo la madre de Hermione dandole una codazo a su hija y avisando a Harry. Ambos miraron a la señora Granger, perdidos. La madre de Hermione les izo señas con los dedos en direccion a Fred._

_Automáticamente ,ambos, muertos de vergüenza, cojieron sus respectivas copas y la alzaron de manera tranquila._

_-Y ahora que todos an vuelto al mundo- dijo Fred entre risas- me gustaria dedicaros unas palabras: Harry, quien diría que el famosos Hary Potter se casaría algún dia? Quien diría que…encontraría a…_

-…_la chica de sus sueños- continuó George- y esque te lo mereces amigo, porque ya era ahora de que te ganases una recompensa, y que mejor que la que tienes al lado- George Sonrió, y Harry, agradecido, le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Y que podemos decir, de la señorita que se sienta al lado tuya, ahora tu esposa. _

_-¡quien diria que la chica que quiría liberar a los elfos domesticos, con la P.E.D.D.O, sería la que te robaría el corazón.!- dijeron los gemelos a coro y la gente se rió amablemente._

_Hermione sonrojada, frunció el entrecejo de manera divertida y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios._

_-Nos alegramos de que hayais encontrado el amor, porque después de tanto…sufrimiento, simpre llega la felicidad después- dijo Fred._

_-Y ahora sin nada más que decir, propongo un brindis por los novios! Por los Potter!- dijeron abos y alzaron sus copas._

_-Por los Potter!-gritaron a coro los invitados. Bebiendo todos a la vez._

_Fred y George sonrieron lateralmente._

_-Estamos seguros de que Ron y Ginny, también se alegrarían- dijeron ambos, con una mirada significativa a ambos._

_Harry y Hermione se quedaron helados. Como si un balde de agua fria les hubiese caido por encima y bañado su cuerpo._

_Fred y George sin nada más que decir se sentaron, aun mirando a ambos._

_Un silencio sepulcral, habitaba en el banquete, cuyos novios estaban aturdidos, nerviosos y algo apenados. Nadie decía nada._

_Hasta que la Señora Granger, se atrevió a hablar._

_-Bu-bueno…..ahora TODOS a bailar!- dijo y la gente para seguir rompiendo el hielo se animaron también, levantándose entre sonrisas y murmurllos._

_Harry y Hermione, evitarón mirarse en cualquier momento._

_Pero era casi inevitable, giraron sus caras nerviosas al igual que la sonrisa que se lanzaron, desviando de nuevo sus miradas._

_Harry miraba para la pista de baile, y Hermione mirando hacia otro lado, dejo escapar una lagrima de sus ojos marrones, que ahora cambiaban de un color verdoso al empañarse de lágrimas._

_Fin del FlashBack _

La noche de bodas fue como una de tantas noches, nada en especial.Al igual que el viaje de novios, donde visitaron Ejipto y saludaron a Charlie Weasley y a su Esposa, Clemence.

Harry y Hermione, disfrutaban de una compañía mutua. Echaban sus risas, comentarios y tonterias que se suelen hacer cuando uno se esta a gusto con alguien. Pero más bien una pareja de novios, parecían unos amigos que pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Muy pocas veces se les había visto en actitud cariñosa, pero bueno…nosotros no somos nadie para meternos en las relaciones ajenas. Cada uno lleva la suya como más le apetece, y mientras no les haga daño a nadie…podemos estar tranquilos.

Llevaban un par de meses casados, casi un año que arían dentro de poco. Su matrimonio era tranquilom y pocas veces tenian discusiones( por no decir nunca).

¿Eso es bueno no? No?...NO!.

Las parejas necesitan discutir de vez en cuando, porque si simpre estan de acuerdo se convierte en una relacion monótona y aburrida…Pero bueno, no se puede tener de todo no?

Hermione y Harry, vivían en un preocioso bloque, en la ciudad de Londres,en Oxford Center.Era uno de los barrios más lujosos y caros. Su casa, a pesar del dinero, no estaba rodeada de tods los lujos que se podían permitir. Les gustaba lo sencillo, pero eso si, una biblioteca y una sala dedicada completamente al Quiddicht era uno de sus caprichitos. (N/A: naaaaaaaaaa kien no tiene caprixos xD)

Harry en ese momento, se encontraba trabajando. Trabajaba como auror, con un puesto bueno. Le gustaba su trabajo y disfrutaba aciendolo. Además, tenía un horario muy cómodo. Se levantaba temprano y a la hora del almuerzo estaba en casa.

No se podía quejar.

Hermione en cambio, trabajaba en casa, y no como ama de ella solamente. Era escritora, y le encantaba escribir novelas de amor.

Pero ahora se dedicaba a escribir para El Profeta, y escribía noticias de todo tipo. Además tenía el titulo de Profesora de Transformaciones y la P.E.D.D.O salío adelante gracias a su impetud y fuerza de voluntad.

Se le daba bien todo lo que era de, como se dice **" INCAR LOS CODOS"(**N/A: estudiar, empollar…)

Pero lo suyo, definitivamente no era la cocina. Se encontraba en ese momento, preparando la comida para cuando viniese Harry.

Normalmente era Harry, el que cocinaba. " Años y años de maltrato psicologico an tenido que servir para algo no?" decía Harry a Hermione cada vez que esta se quejaba de que ella no sabia cocinar y el lo hacía mejor.

Preparaba Albondigas con patatas( N/A: k wenuuuuuuu). Gracias a la magia, las patatas se cocinaban solas, mientras ella rebozaba con Harina las albondigas, pringandose las manos por culpa de ésta. Llevaba recojido el pelo en un, desastroso moño, y algun que otro mecho ondulado, se le caia por el. Tenía restos de Harina por la cara y lops brazos, y la cocina estaba echa un desatre. Pero se había empeñado en aprender a cocinar, y lo conseguría, costase lo que costase.

El delantan que le cubria tambien estab pringoso por la salsa para las albondigas.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía, que se sentía ajena…ni se le hubiese ocurrido a ella que, en ese día, su vida daría un vuelco de 360º.

-Rin Rin- sonó el telefono de la cocina.

Hermione miró el telefono y depuse se miró las manos, las intentó limpiar como puedo con un trapo.

Y se dirijió al telefono casi corriendo.

-Rin Rin

- Diga?- dijo hermione cojiendolo y colocandolo en el arco de el cuello y el hombro, mietras lo sostenía con la mejilla y se dirijía de nuevo a la comida.

- Hermione! Hermione querida!

-Oh hola Molly! En este momento me encontraba cocinando una de tus recetas. Albondigas con patatas. Creo que no me estan…saliendo nada mal- dijo mientras se le caía una de las albiondigas al suelo y Popi, un gato de color blanco como la nieve, regalo de Harry por su cumpleaños, no tardó en echarse encima de la carne perdida- Popi! Popi estate quieta!- dijo Hermione dandole cariñosamente con el pie, pero viendo que el gato desistía, pasó de el.- Moli creo que la salsa de las albondigas no me a salido de un color marron, mas bien parece como el color de la caca de Popi cunaod tiene el vientre suelto….-

- Eso es porque segurmante le has echado….pero…bah! Hermione dejemos eso para depues tengo una cosa que contarte! Que seguro que te alegras! Ohhh parece una vendición de los cielos….tantos años…yo no estaba loca….

- A que te refieres?

En ese momento, la olla que contenía la salsa empezó a aburbujear y a sonoar un pitido.

-Aghh un momento Molly

-Pero…

Hermione dejó el telefono en lo alto de la mesa y se dirijió a quitarle la tapadera a ala olla, pero como lo hizo sin guantes se quemó los dedos.

-Ahhhh!- ppegó un gritido y la tapadera calló al suelo.

-Hermione! Hermoine querida estas bien?- se escuchaba Molly por telefono

Hermione corrió al grifo de agua fria mojando sus dedos corazón e indice, los cuales daban punzadas de dolor.

Hermione se sopló los dedos y fue al telefono.

-Lo siento Molly, pero me quemé los dedos con la olla.

-Ohh pobre mi niña, huntate Aloe en los dedos, la quemadura se secará.

-Seguiré tu consejo, gracias de nuevo

Molly se rió.

-Aish pero que es eso que me tienes que contar.?

-Oh si Hermione ha sido un milagro! Y no esperó….se dirigió hacia alli! Oh estoy taaaan emocionada! No puedo parar de llorar y…

De pronto pegaron a la puerta

-Espera Molly, la gente es muy oportuna- dijo dirijiendose hacia la puerta mientras se soplaba los dedos, aun prigados de harina, sujetando el telefono con la otra mano, tambien manchada- no saben que es la hora de la comida y la gente tiene que cocinar- le comentaba Hermione a Molly por telefono.

-Vooooooy- gritó Hermione dirijiendose a la puerta

-No no! Tienes que escucharme no quiero que te pille por sorpresa!

-Pillarme por sorpresa? El que?- dijoabriendo con el cododo y el brazo la puerta.

Hermione cojió mejor el telefono y levantó la vista hacia aquel miserabale o aquella miserable que no le dejaba mantener una conversación por telefono tranquila y terminar de preparar el almuerzo.

Pero al levantarla, no se esperaba encontrar con aquellos ojos…con aquellos ojos de nuevo.

Abrió la boca y el telefono se le calló al suelo.

-Hola Hermione- dijo una voz varonil

Hermione, al sentir tantas emociones en su interior, recuerdos y sensaciones le vinieron ala mente que lo unico que puedo hacer es….

PLOF

Desmayarse.

Hermione Ron! Ron está aquí!- dijo finalmente la señora Weasley por Telefono.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Wa que tal les pareció? Bien no? Toi emocionada con este fic! creo que es un buen argumento, vovcotros no?

Bueno…Criticas, alagos, consejos…..todos serna recibidos con lso brazos abiertos

Solo Aced Clic en el boton "GO" de la parte izquierda de la pagina.

Dejen RW plz! OKM


	2. Chapter 2

Holas olas olas….miles y miles de gracias por los rw k serna contestados al final del fic. Me ha entusiasmado mucho que os gustase la historia y el argumento, porque la verdad puse mucha emocuion y entusiasmo cuando lo escribía. Pienso k es un tema interesante, y que da mucho de que hablar. Si tardo en actualizar es porque, no me dejan coger el ordenador durante la semana, puesto que curso 1º de Bachiller y necesito una media de notable para la selectividad, para estudiar lo que más me gusta: el mundo de la publicidad.

X cierto **" FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS USTEDES! "**

Buno no os aburro mas, que lo q más ansiais es leer el fic. Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic.

PD: contesto RW abajo! Bisus

**Capitulo 2**

Hermione!- Dijo Ron agachandose a su lado mientras que con sus manos cojia la cabeza de Hermione con cuidado intentando incorporala del suelo.- Hermione, estás bien?- le susurró con delicadeza a una inconsciente Hermione.

Le apartó con suavidad un mechón de cabello castaño, perfectamente ondulado, del rostro, dejandolo libre y a la vista de sus increíbles ojos azules.

Sonrió, pero fue media sonrisa.

Escuchó los gritos provenientes del telefono, lo que le dio a entender que su madre no habia colgado. Negando con la cabeza y sonriendo cojió el telefono.

-….y por eso fue por lo que desaparecio, pero ya esta aquí! Oh mis niños….mis dulces niños!

- Mamá…-dijo Ron a una emocionada madre

- Ron! Oh mi niño…

- Será mejor que descanses un poco, Hermione y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

- Oh! Si si es cierto….pero..cómo ha reaccionado?

-Nolosé, supongo cuando se despierte me lo hará saber, me regañará por no haberla llamado estos años, querrá saber donde me he metido y…quien sabe lo que pasará después.

-Ron! Se me olvidó comentarte un pequeño detalle sobre Hermione….

- Sea lo que sea, quiero que me lo diga ella…te quiero mamá- dijo colgando el telefono.

Miró a Hermione y le dio suaves palmadas en el rostro para ver si reaccionaba.

Al notar que Hermione no reaccionaba, por muchas cosas que le susurrase, decidió cargarla a un lugar más cómodo que el frío suelo. La levantó con cuidado, como si fuese una reliquia que con el minimo esfuerzo podría hacerse pedazos. Pero…dónde la pondría? No conocía su casa…debería guiarse por su instinto.

Cerró la puerta, con un leve portazo con ayuda del pie derecho. Al cerrar la puerta, se escuchó un leve tintineo, como un cascabel gracioso seguido de unos pequeños pasitos.

Ron, con Hermione en sus brazos giró la cabeza para ver que era ese ruidito, con cara de curiosidad( N/A: este chico es un cotilla U,U xD)

"Quizás tenga un perro" pensó"Oh no, el perro o lo que sea no me conoce! Y si intenta atacarme! No…no creo…tengo a Hermione en brazos"

Pero prontó, Ron dejó sus pensamientos de la posible aparición de un perro rabioso y enorme, al ver a Poppy, el gato de color blanco con un tupido muy abundante, en medio del pasillo.

Ron suspiró aliviado.

Hola gatito….- dijo Ron. La verdad no le han gustado mucho los gatos, simpre se han querido comer a Pig, pero ese gato era especialmente…encantador.

Poppy se acercó a Ron, despacio. Y se sentó delante suya. Parecia que el gato esta examinando al invitado.

Ey gatito, donde está el salón? O algún sitio donde colocar a Hermione…

El gato examinó a Ron por ultima vez. Pegó un maullido, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de la casa entrando a una habitación, situada a la derecha.

Ron no sabia que hacer, si seguir al gato o quedarse donde estaba. El gatito, al notar que Ron no lo había seguido, molesto, salió de la habitación pegando un fuerte maullido.

- Oh!- exclamó Ron y siguió al gatito

El gato volvió al interior de la habitación y Ron, asomó la cabeza echando un vistazo a la habitación, miró a Hermione, la cojió mejor, pegandola más a su pecho y entró en la sala, que parecía una especie de salita o quizas fuese el salón. No estaba seguro.

Gracias- le dijo al precioso gatito, mientras este, como muestra de agradecimiento , se acariciaba en la piesrna de Ron.

Ron se rió y Divisó un sofá, de cuero beich, a su derecha. Y se dirigió a el, sin apartar sus ojos de Hermione.

Tal y como había cargado a Hermione en brazos, la soltó en el sofá de aspecto caro. Con delicadeza y un cariño inmenso.

Cuando la hubo tumbado, la colocó de manera que ésta pudiese estar cómoda y cuando estubo seguro de ello, se sentó en el suelo, el cual estaba cubiertto por una preciosa alfombra blanca, que parecían plumas, apoyó uno de sus brazos en el sofá, sujetandose la mejilla y sin apartar los ojos de ella, mientras sonreía.

Poppy se acercó a Ron, sorprendiendo a éste, mientras se acurrucaba entre sus piernas.

Oh…- dijo Ron, mientras le acariciaba las orejas y el gato ronroneaba de gusto.- Parece que tu no te has sorprendido tanto al verme como tu dueña- le dijo Ron al gato. Miró a Hermione de nuevo por unos segundos y después al gatito. Lo cojío en brazos e hizo que el gato le mirase a la cara- dime gatito, cómo te llamas?- dijo Ron mirando su collar cuyas nombre estaba colgando de su cuello en una medallita de plata " Poppy" leyó Ron- Poppy…. Asi que te llamas asi?- le acarició la carita- Sabías que te llamas omo la enfermera de mi antigua escuela?- Ron rió- me pregunto porque Hermione te puso ese nombre….

Ron se puso de pie con el gato en sus brazos.

Y miró la sala donde se encontraba. Una agradable chimenea, de mármol color gris y blanquecino, estaba en el centro de la sala. Arriba de ella, se encontraba un espejo y sobre el pollete de la chimenea algun que otro adorno.

Una mesa de cristal, como para tomar el café estaba en medio de los dos sofas: uno donde estaba Hermione y otro un poco más pequeño justo al lado peor en otra dirección. Dirección hacia la gran pantalla de televisión.

Otros muebles también adornaban la habitación. Ron no se sorprendió ver una estantería repleta de libros. Se acercó a ella, aún con Poppy en brazos, y ojeó los libros, el cual tenía la pinta de ser de lo mas aburrido cuanto más avanzaba.

Ron rió. " Nunca cambiará" dijo mientras tocaba uno de los libros. Bajó la mirada aun con la sonrisa en la cara, y divisó una foto, una foto que le llamó la atención.

La cojió con una mano, mientras que con la otra sujetaba a Poppy y la observó detenidamente.

En la foto aparecía Hermione con…

¿Harry?- murmuró el.

Hermione aparecía con Harry, mientras el brazo de ella, pasaba por la cintura de él y la mano de Harry, le acariciaba el pelo y este depositaba un beso en la mejilla de la chica.

Se ve que todavía siguen sinedo buenos amigos- pensó contento.

Y volvió a depositar la foto en su sitio y voltear la vista hacia Hermione de nuevo.

- Dime gatito-comenzó a hablar Ron de nuevo a Poppy- me ha echado de menos estos años ella?.

El gato no hizo nada. Al fin y al cabo, un gato es un gato.

Ron rió.

Pero que estoy diciendo….- dijo y depositó al gato en el suelo.-…si solo eres un gatito…..

Se acercó de nuevo a Hermione y se sentó tal y como estaba antes.

Apoyó la cara en su brazo, y alargó su otra mano para acariciarle la cara a Hermione. Tocó sus parpados, su nariz, sus labios….estaban tan suaves…

Tras eso, cojió la mano de Hermione y le beso el torso de ésta, para después apretarla contra su mejilla ( N/A: es decir, k la mnao de ella se la llevo a la cara me entendeis no? xDD).

Era como si Hermione haya estado esperando eso, puesto que seguidamente empezó a moverse un poco. Ron se enderezó y le soltó la mano. Se puso de rodillas y se arrimó a ella.

Hermione se movió mas, mientras abría los ojos lentamente y parpadeba varias veces.

Mejor?- dijo Ron al oido de Hermione.

Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente, encontrandose con Ron ante sus ojos y pegó un grito

Ron parpadeó asombrado.

Hermione se levantó de un golpe.

Ron se levantó del suelo, mirandola aún asombrado, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

Q-quién eres? Qué haces aquí?- le gritó Hermione asustada

Hermione! Soy yo! Ron- dijo éste acercandose a ella.

No te acerques!- dijo esta retrocediendo y golpeándose la espalda con la chimenea, meintars intentaba sacar su varita del bolsillo de sus ajustados vaqueros.

Vamos Hermione no seas una…- Hermione le apuntó con la varita. Su mano el temblaba y tenía los ojos aguados, como a punto de llorar.

Hermione…- murmuró Ron mirandola

N-no te acerques

Vas a atacarme?- dijo Ron con media sonrisa.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero si asintió nerviosa con la cabeza tras unos minutos.

Esta bien…-dijo Ron, abriendo los brazos dejando libre su pecho de ellos.- adelante, hazlo.

Y-ya lo hice una vez Ron y puedo….

Si me acuerdo perfectamente- dijo este acercandose disimuladamente- aún tengo las cicatrices de los pájaros- dijo rascandose la nuca.

Te lo merecías

No lo niego- admitió el pelirrojo-, me comporté como un verdadero capullo.-rió- pero siempre he tenido el pensamiento que algun dia de estos llegarías a matarme. Escondes mucho poder.

Hermione parpadeó.

Dios…dios estoy hablando con un fantasma!- murmuró Hermione- me estoy volviendo loca….tanto tiempo…no…

Hermione parecía que se iba a volver a desmayar de un momento a otro. O eso el pareció a Ron, cuando Hermione se agarró a la chimenea y se sujetó la cabeza tambaleándose.

Ron se acercó disimuladamente a ella, aciendo un dubitativo movimiento con los brazos, dudando si cojerla o no. Deseaba poder ayudarla, sabía que su aparición tan repentina volvería loco a cualquiera, incluso a él.

Sabía que Hermione era una mujer Lógica, pero en esas situaciones uno no sabe como reaccionar.

Ron solo, optó por acercarse más y susurrarle un: " Soy yo…he vuelto…."al oido.

Hermione levantó su rostro, el cual parecía infantil, con esas manchas de harina en su rostro y mechones revueltos.Tenía lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus brillantes ojos marrones. A Ron el pareció Hermosa, algo indescriptible para él.

Ron le cojió una mano y sin dejarla de mirarla a los ojos, le quitó la varita suavemente, para después tirarla al suelo.Esa mano no la soltó, y se la llevo a su propio pecho.( Al de Ron no al de hermi pervertidos xD)

Hermione emitió un suspiro al sentir la piel de Ron en sus manos, temblando de arriba abajo y y respirando rapidamente con los ojos cerrados, Hermione los abrío encontrandose con los de Ron.

Con ese gesto, Ron intentaba mostrara a Hermione, que no era una visión su presencia, que estaba ahí realmente, junto a ella. Que ese día había llegado. El día tan esperado para ambos.

Hernmione sintió en la palma de su mano el calor del cuerpo de Ron, un calor que hace mucho que no sentía. Ese calor la rodeó por todo el cuerpo, aciendola estremecer. Un calor que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Hermione abrió los ojos, jadeante y nerviosa y, una lagrima, que ya no pudo resistirse más, salió de sus bonitos ojos. Ron, le dio una media sonrisa.

Hermione sin pensarselo dos veces se lanzó a sus brazos con tal fuerza que izo que Ron casi se cayese hacia atrás, pero ese pequeño accidente no le borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Y mucho menos cuando Hermione hundió su cara en su pecho.

Sintió las finas manos de Hermione en su espalda y notó como Hermione sollozaba en su torso.

Ron le acarició el cabello, y le besó la cabeza.

Bajó sus brazos y posandolos en la espalada de ella la estrechó más asimismo.

Cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro.

Se separó un poco de ella y le levantó el mentón conm una mano, posandola en su mejilla e hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, mientras le limpiaba sus lagrimas con los pulgares delicadamente.

Apolló su frente con la de ella cerrando los ojos y ella imitó su gesto.

Te he echado tanto de menos….- le susurró Ron, mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella.

Y yo a ti Ron….mucho….

Pensaba todos los dias en ti….pensaba en este momento…el momento de poder tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo….-murmuró cerca de sus labios.

Hermione sonrió.

Ella si que había soñado con ese momento. Toda su vida. Desde que lo conoció, y mucho más desde que desapareció.

Pero ahora era una mujer…¿felizmente? Casada y…a pesar de no haber cambiado NADA sus sentimientos hacia Ron, ahora compartía su vida con otro hombre, y ese hombre era Harry.El no se merecería eso. Por eso, cuando Ron intentó besarla, ella, muy a su pesar bajó la cabeza.

La volvió a levantar con una sonrisa.

Tenemos mucho de que hablar Ron- dijo ella cojiendole la mano y dirigiendose a la cocina con él.

El se dejó llevar por ella…

Entraron a la cocina, donde minutos antes, Hermione estaba preparando el almuerzo para Harry y ella.

Hermione hizo que Ron se sentara en una silla de la cocina mientras que ella se dava la vuelta kitandose el delantan y colocandolo en un mini-perchero situado en la puerta por al parte de atrás. Se cruzó de brazos mirando al suelo. Caminado hacia el pollete de la cocina.

Notaba la mirada de Ron clavada en ella y eso el gustaba. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

bueno….-se atrevió a decir Hermione tras unos minutos de silencio.

Supongo que querrás una explicación de todo no?- dijo Ron rascándose la nuca.

Hermione se enconjió de Hombros.

Ron se rió.

Te conozco bien, eso significa " Ronald Weasley cuentamelo TODO ahora mismo"- dijo Imitando de forma cómica la voz de Hermione cuando era pequeña.

Ambos se rieron.

vaya me conozces muy bien.- dijo ella sentandose en el mueble de la cocina

Dudabas?- dijo el levantando uan ceja y el mentón de forma desafiante, aunque la sonrisa de sus labios no se borraba

Hermione sonrió.

-No- dijo ella giñandole un ojo.

Ron suspiró.

Bueno…ya va siendo hora de contar lo que me a pasado todos estos años….amí y a mi hermana…

Ella no ha vuelto?

Si, claro que si…Lo que pasa es que ella venía agotadisima. Hemos hecho un viaje bastante largo.

Y tu? No estas cansado.

Si, pero tenía que verte y para eso echaba fuerzas y me sobraban.

Hermione se sonrojó

Que modesto

Es la verdad

Hermione se puso algo nerviosa

Estoy esperando la version de tu fabulosa historia Ronald Weasley.

UHnm…Ronald…hacía años que no me llamabas así. Suena bastante…formal- sonrió.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo impaciente.

Vale vale ya te lo cuento…empiezo por el final no?

Por el final?- dijó levantando una ceja- no será mejor que desde el principio?

Si,

Entonces? Porqué lo dices?

Siempre se dice "empiezo por el principio", quería ser original

Ambos se rien.

Bueno esta bien, empiezo. Pero no me hagas interrupciones- dijo señalandola con el dedo con una sonrisa simpática- te conozco.

Hermione levantando las manos, dijo:

Tranquilo, la historia es toda tuya.

Ron cojió aire.

Bueno….-dice cojiendose las manos y retorciendolas nervioso-…la verdad esque, no sé como empezó todo. Recuerdo que estabamos en la batalla, ya sabes- Ron le izo una señal con la cabezaa Hermione, que comprendió enseguida- Estabamos nosotros, harry, mi hermana y algunos del ED.

Yo en ese momento no estaba contigo, cosa erronea por mi parte porque…bueno-Hermione se sonrojó- acababa de contarte mis sentimentos, que llevaban años oprimidos y…no debí dejarte sola. Pero en fin…son errores de adolescentes, y muy propios de mi-risas- , ya me conoces….El caso es que no se como, me encontré solo y desprotegido en medio de la batalla. Recuerdo que varios mortifagos se acercaron a mi, para atacar….pero yo estaba preparado. Casi dos años de preparación con tigo, con Harry y los demás…habian echo de mi a un Ron fuerte y decidido y aunque una parte de mi seguía sintiendo ese miedo, otra parte de mi me decía que, si conseguía salir vivo o no de esta guerra, sería conocido como un valiente, un valiente que estubo siempre al lado de sus amigos, un valiente llamado Ron Weasley….

Hermione escuchaba atenta a las palabras de Ron. Sus palabras y su forma de expresarse hacia que su vello se le pusiese de punta, y que sus ojos comenzaran aguarse.Siempre había sabido o conocido los pensamientos y la forma de pensar de Ron. Creo que ella era la única (y quizás también Harry) que conocia el desesperado deseo de Ron por intentar destacar. Comprendió que ese era su momento y lo encontró, aunque no pudo disfrutarlo más tarde.

-…mi momento de gloria duró poco- continuó Ron- porque aunque pude vencer a unos cuantos de los que me rodearon, me atacaron por la espalda. Golpe Bajo. Ese era mi punto devil, ¿recuerdas? Siempre me estabas regañando por eso en nuestra preparación…pero para variar no te hice caso, y bueno, ya te imaginarás. Caí rendido al suelo, siendo atacado por mas hechizos. Cuando pensé que todo estaba perdido, apareció mi Hermana. – Ron se puso blanco, como si el recuerdo lo tubiese delante de sus ojos-No. No quería que se acercara, es mi hermana mi única y pequeña hermana. No quería que le pasase nada. Pero bueno…ya la conoces, intenté decirle que no se preocupara por mi y que huyese pero no em hizo caso.

Luchó como una verdadera campeona, porque es lo que es- dijo Ron con orgullo.(N/A: No todos los dias se demuestran lo que te importa alguien no?)

Pero bueno,- la cara de Ron se ensombreció- mi hermana es fuerte, pero….no puedo con ellos y también calló inconsciente y yo me desmayé minutos más tarde.Cuando desperté no sabía donde estaba.

Lo bueno era que estaba mi hermana al lado y eso me ayudó a no perder la cabeza.

Nos enteramos que estábamos en un tunel subterrano, los mortifagos nos habian dejado allí, con la esperanza de que nos muriesemos de hambre o algo así…

Al parecer la cosa no les salió como esperaban eh?- comentó Ron con media sonrisa- al fin y al cabo…estoy bien..y mi hermana también.

Pero…- se atrevió a decir Hermione-…habeis tardado años en regresar, ¿esque todos estos años habeis estado allí encerrados?

No para nada- dijo Ron- pasariamos una semana allí como mucho. No comimos nada, pero si pudimos beber gracias a la lluvia. Llovio muy fuerte durante 2 dias, asique entró algo de agua. Fue una suerte.

Pues si, tubisteis bastante suerte…- dijo Hermione con los vellos de punta en su piel.

Tras salir de allí, que no fue nada fácil puesto que tubiemos que mover cantidades de enormes piedras, y no eran de el tamaño de Poppy precisamente.

Risas.

Pero bueno…no era tan fácil ahora que habiamos conseguido salir.- continuó Ron- Puesto que, a la hora de salir estabamos en medio de una gran, salvaje y muy verdosa Isla.

- ¿Una Isla?

- Aja

- Pero….bueno, entonces no lo teníais del todo crudo ¿no?

- Eso nos creimos, pensamos que habían sido bastante Gilipoyas, al enviarnos a una Isla, puesto que aquí tenemos alimentos agua y demás. Ja. Gilipoyas fuimos nosotros al creernos tal historia que nos creamos.

- Ron es una isla, tiene que haber de…- dijo Hermione audazmente

- Prometiste no interrumpirme- dijo él

- No lo he hecho solo…

- Hermione

-¿Qué?

- Calla y dejame terminar.

- Esta bien esta bien- dijo ella

Ron volvió a respirar.

Cierto que es una isla, normalmente allí ahí alimentos como coco, platanos y cosas por el estilo y además había agua.- Ron prosiguió- Agua había para rato, preor la isla estaba desirta. Mas k desuierta, con decirte que sólo había plantas y plantas y ningun put-Ron se detubo ante la mirada reprochosa de Hermione-…ehnm…maldito alimento- Hermione sonrió- . Cuando pasas tanto tiempo allí las plantas ya no saben tan mal….

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

Es cierto- dijo Ron- ya te acostumbras….Lo cierto es que pasamos mucho tiemo alli, unos 2 años o un poco mas, no recuierdo bien. Aprendimo a valernos por nosotros mismo: construimos una casa, una especie de barbaco para encender el fuego por la noche y cosas asi. Me sorprendió bastante el instinto de supervivencia humano…

Lo llevamos en los genes- dijo Hermione

Lose, creo que tube tiempo para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me servió el cursillo de supervivenciia y naturaleza que Percy me enseño a los 8 años….

Risas.

- Un dia, un barco con exploradores a bordo, bueno eran científicos que venían a investigar la isla, algo de una planta o un arbol no recuerdo bien.Total que nos encontraron, creian que eramos una civilización caníbal o algo así-risas-, pero todo se aclaro. se sorprendieron al ver que hablabamos su idioma.

Cuando terminaron de hacer su investigación, ellos nos acogieron.

Stuart Willson, el señor que llevaba la expedición, nos acogió en su hogar. Fue muy amable…Nos ayudó en todo momento, tanto el como su esposa. Son personas algo extrañas, pero sin duda han tenido un gran corazon. Pasamos mucho tiempo con ellos. Ellos nos ayudaron a recordar y se mantubieron en ponernos al dia en todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico. (N/A: ERAN MAGOS). Les debemos mucho.

Pero…porque no llamaste? Según tu historia, cuando ellos te recogieron…

No te crees que no lo pensé-le cortó Ron- pero, ¿Qué os contaría? Lo acabo de hacer si, pero esta conversación no se podría haber mantenido civilizaamente por telefono. Además tenia que poner mis pensamientos en orden, pensé que cuando llegara el momento os llamaría y…bueno ese momento ha llegao y ya estoy aquí…

Si….- susurró Hermione

Te he contado todo lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo…- dijo Ron levantandose- …ahora dime…-dijo poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de el pollete de la cocina donde Hermione estaba, acorralandola de cierta forma.

P-pues…bueno…no ha sucedido mucho la verdad…-dijo evitando su mirada, mientras Ron seguia los movimientos de su cabeza con la suya y sin despegar su preciosa mirada azulada de los ojos de ella.

A no?..- susurró el.- Pues…

Quieres tomar algo?- dijo rápidamente Hermione mientras empujaba levemente a Ron de su lado, mintras se dirijía a la nevera.

Ron parpadeó.

Bueno…esta bien.

Hermione encendió la radio que estaba en la cocina, para asi intentar cortar la tensión un poco.

-….(8)_Vivo por ella sin saber…si la encontré o me a encontrado …_

En eso, Poppy comenzó a dar saltitos y su cascabel sonaba más que nunca. Hermione entendía esa señal. Harry había llegado.

Levantó la mirada y volteó a ver a Ron.¿ Que pasaría si Ron viese a Harry?¿Y que pasará si se llega a enterar de que estan casados? Ron la interrogó con la mirada.

_-…ya no me acuerdo como fue…pero al final me a conquistado…_

¿Estas bien? Te has puesto pálida- dijo Ron preocupado.

Hermione escuchó ruido de pasos. Podia notar el latido de su corazon en los oidos y el sonido de bombear la sangre a su cerebro.¿ Por que estaba tan nerviosa? Al fin y al cabo, se iba a enterar pero…No no no y **No! **No queria que se enterase asi…además le había mentido, el habia dicho que no habia sucedido nada en especial en su vida!

Poppy comenzó a arañar la puerta de la entrada. Hermione pensaba que tenía complejo de perro, el gato no ella.

-Ya abro Poppy no te estreses y no arañes la puerta- se escuchó una voz varonil al otro lado de la puerta.

Rezó a Dios para que Ron no se diese cuenta.

Esperas a alguien?- dijo él al escuchar la voz.

Mierda, Dios no la quiere.(N/A: xDDDDDD)

Pues….-dijo Hermione.

Se abrió la puerta y la voz volvió a hablar.

Hola poppy! Ola mi gatito! Me has echado de menos?- se escuchó como el chico ponia voz infantil al hablar con el gatito-…Hermione ya estoy aquí!

Hermione miró a Ron.

Se escuchaban pasos acercandose a la cocina.

- Uhnm….que bien huele cariño…seguro que esta vez no se te a quema…-Dijo apareciendo un pelinegro por la puesrta cuyos ojos esmeraldas seguian siendo igual de impactantes que la primera vez. Sus gafas redondas y su intocable cicatriz en forma de rayo

-…_ vivo por ella que me da…_

Hermione notó como su corazón se le encogia y su respiración se agitaba. Ron no había movido ni un músculo y Harry tampoco. Ambos estaban hay, quietos mierandose fijamente.

Harry abrió y cerro la boca como una carpa fuierza del agua, sin proporcionar sonido alguno.

Ron fue quien rompió ese silencio.

-Hola Harry…

Harry nego con la cabeza 2 o 3 veces hasta abalanzarse en los brazos de su querido amigo.

…_toda mi fuerza de verdad…_

Ron! Ron amigo estas bien, estas vivo! Oh Ron cuando te hemos echado de menos! Que a sido de ti-tienes que contarme todo y…

Tranquilo Harry tranquilo…Ginny y yo estamos bien, Hermione te lo contará…- dijo levantando una mirada..¿dolida? a Hermione-…**todo**

Si…si tiene razón.

Vosotros soys los que me teneis que contar ami…-dijo él- alparecer Hermione no em lo a contado muy bien, prcticamente no me ha dicho NADA de NADA.

_Vivo por ella y no me pesa…_- otra voz se le unión a al canción- _Vivo por ella yo también….no te me pongas tan celoso… ella entre todas es la más dulce y caliente como un beso…_

Si bueno, tenemos también que contarte muchas cosas

Bastantes diria yo- dijo Ron

_Ella a mi lado siempre está para apagar mi soledad_

Hay tiempo para todo Ron, ha habido…algunos cambios en mi vida…y en la suya

…_más que por mí por ella yo más que por mí por ella yo vivo también…._

Si ya me lo imagino, aunque Hermione debió contarmelo.

¿Contarte qué?

Que están juntos

…_Es la musa que te invita…a tocarla suavecita…._

Silencio. Solo se escuchaba la musica de fondo hasta que harry dijo:

- Pensamos que habías muerto

_- …En mi piano avece es triste…la muerte no existe…si ella esta aquí…._

- Pensaron mal

Ron no les quitaba ojo de encima. Harry y Hermione estaban muy avergonzados, tan avergonzados que no eran capaz de mirarle a la cara

_Vivo por ella que me da…todo el afecto que le sale, a veces pega de verdad pero es un puño que no duele- _cantaron las 2 voces.

Si es cierto, pero tardaste mucho en llegar Ron….yo…bueno, no debemos disculparnos por nada, no creo que hayamos echo nada malo. Simplemente surgió el amor, puede…puede que al principio no pero…ahora sí.

No estoy enfadado con ustedes, al contrario les felicito- Ron sonrió y abrazó a ambos. Harry y Hermione se miraron por encima del hombro de Ron, mientras este les abrazaba.Cuando se separararon, Ron seguia sonriente.

- Vaya…si que has cambiado- dijo Harry riendo timidamente- me hubieses arrancado la cabeza en el pasado.

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas y tenia uun brillo extraño en los ojos. Estaba segura de Hermione quen se lo estaba imaginado y puede que disfrutara con ello.

_vivo por ella y nadie mas…puede vivir dentro de mi..ella me da la vida…le digo….si esta junto a mi…si esta junto a mi……vivo por ella limite…vivo por ella en mi interior….y cada dia una conquista la protagonista es ella tambien…_

Creo que es hora de que me vaya…ya pasé mucho tiempo aquí…y mi madre tiene ganas de estar conmigo.

Claro-dijeron Harry y Hermione

Donde esta la salida.?

Por aquí…te acompaño yo- dijo Hermione

_Vivo por ella por que va dandome simpre la salida…porque la musica es asi…bonita y sincera de por vida…_

Mientras que Hermione dirijia a Ron a ala salida, Harry se sentó abatido en el suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

_Vivo por ella que me da, noches de amor y libertad y si hubiese otra vida la vivooo por ella tambien…_

Hermione dirijía Ron hacia la puerta de la casa. Seguia copn la cabeza gacha y son mirar directamente a los ojos de el.

Me ha gustado mucho verte Hermione, aunque me haya llevado esta grata sorpresa de tu noviazgo con Harry. De verdad les deseo lo mejor.- Dijo Ron con media Sonrisa. Se veía que esta dolido y Hermione se atrevió a preguntar por ello.

¿Te encuentras bien de verdad?

_Yo vivo tambien….vivo por ella creeme…por ella también…yo vivo…_

Si de verdad-dijo él.

Bueno….espero que esta noticia no cambie para anda nuestra amistad

Para nada

Se quedaron ahí un buen rato mirandose y sin decir nada. Le quería. Le quería y lo sabía. Pero no…

Adios…-dijo él y salió por la puerta

Adios….- se despidió ella mientras cerraba la puerta y veia como se alejaba.Al cerrarse la puerta una lagrima cayó al suelo.

_Yo vivo….también…._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Woooo espero que os haya gustado porque a mi si me gustó! Uhnm…¿ de kien será la lagrima que cayó? Jejeje lo dejé intrigoso,xD pensad kien kerais os lo dejo a vsosotrosRon se a tomado todo eso con muxa calma no creeis? Uhnm…demasiado, además el no sabe k tan casados….uyuyuy. En el prox cap mas empsiones. Ahora contesto RW_

**lady ortega: Gracias por tu RW, fue el primero y espero que lo sigas leyendo, gracias!**

**aracne****: Hola! Gracias por dejarme el RW! Jjejeje me alegro que te haya gustado el cap y el fic., espero que sigas cumpliendo tu promesa de leerlo y espero tu proximo RW en este capitulo que tambien espero k sea de tu agrado. N t preocupes k Ginny ya a aparecerá.**

**Ana: Hol Ana, lamento no aber echo caso a tu comentario por lo de actualizar pronto, pero e estado muy ocupada, Espero k t guste este cap, gracias por el rw**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe****:Biakita! Ola! Jeje espero k no t mueras hija jajajja em alrego k t aya gustado tanto espero tu prox rw!**

**LauWG: Laura amiga xD jajajaja bueno biueno pos aki tiene la continuación, espero k sea de tu agrado ija mia jajajjaja eso si, no em vayas a dejar colgado tus otros fics por ese nuevo de misterio k tas escribiendo eh? K t mato vaya! Jajaja gracias lau dejame RW plz!**

**Sara: 1? Grcias de todas formasxD**

**Rikku:Ola Rikku me gusto muxisimo tu rw de verdad. Me alegro de q t aya gustado tanto, es bueno saber que tengo lectoras que les gusta mi trabajo y mi manera de escribir. Lamwento no aberlo actualizado antes pero e tao mu ocupa, espero k no lo hayas olvidad! Espero tu RW eh? Bss wapa**

**Oti: Olitas Oti, si si muy intrigoso to verdad?aki tienes la continuación jajaja espoero k t guste Recuierda el RW**

**Lalu: olas! Vaya kon k boka t kedaste al leer el fic eh? Jajaja aki la continuación deja RW y spro k t guste**

**Yopo: no entendí muy bien tu Rw :S:S:SS:s aun asi gracias! Jajajaja**

**Esto es todo amiguitos Bss!**


End file.
